


In Every Possible Way

by se7ensecrets



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Government agent au, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, fake married, tropes my dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: A small collection of ficlets that resulted from prompt requests.





	1. The Star and the Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fake Dating / Interrupted Love Confession
> 
> Hecate poses as Pippa's date at a friend's dinner party. Obliviousness ensues.
> 
> Rating: G

“Please, Hiccup!” Pippa practically cries.

She has that look on her face, the one where her eyes become glassy and her bottom lip shows signs of a very timid half tremble.

Hecate isn’t buying it.

Pippa had expressed disdain to her about a man who–for the past few social events she’s attended–will not get the hint that she isn’t interested in him. She’s tried all manner of ways to get it across, but it seems no matter what she throws out he always manages to force himself into conversation with her.

She’d suggested Hecate come as her date to one of her former colleague’s dinner parties–in which Pippa knows with certainty that this particular wizard will be in attendance–and the last thing she wants to deal with is his unwanted attentions. She thought if Hecate were her date that maybe he’d finally leave her be.

“I don’t know why you need me to do it. Surely there’s someone else who’s more interested in these types of social interaction,” Hecate counters. The last thing she wanted was to suffer through some drivel of a dinner party.

“You’re one of the most intimidating witches I know,” Pippa explains, rounding Hecate as she turns back to focus on the potted plant she had been tending to. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have even a teensy bit of fun scaring the absolute pants off of that man.”

Still fixating on her plant, Hecate narrows her eyes at it as she contemplates Pippa’s words.

If she were being honest, there was nothing she would love more, find unimaginable joy and pleasure in than leaving that man in such a stark fright that he couldn’t even be reminded of Pippa Pentangle without fearing for his well-being; without being afraid that a certain tall, dark and powerful witch might appear behind him.

Besides the horrid social interaction, it was more the matter of having to act as Pippa’s “date” that kept Hecate from engaging in this little charade. Perhaps she could simply send him a scalding, highly suggestive letter pertaining to the survival of his very livelihood if he were to continue with this line of behavior instead?

“Come on,” Pippa lightly teases, nudging Hecate’s arm with her shoulder, still set on trying to persuade her, “I know you, Hecate Hardbroom. You’d have fun.”

Turning to look at Pippa was a mistake, Hecate thought, as she’s met with the sight of an almost devilish grin directed at herself, eyes full of knowing.

Hecate sighs deeply, as if mustering up strength.

“What shall be expected of me, then?”

Pippa responds by clapping excitedly before calming down and resting her hands gently on Hecate’s shoulders. “You just have to be yourself, darling,” Pippa beams.

 

* * *

 

 

Hecate hadn’t bothered to wear anything too terribly decorative, lest she somehow accomplish looking less imposing than normal. Part of her felt she were acting as a kind of misplaced bodyguard rather than someone’s date–Pippa’s date–she reminds herself, a jolt of anxiety making itself known in her stomach and chest that she fitfully tried to get a handle on.

It hadn’t been long before the man Pippa had talked about approached them. He didn’t seem to notice Hecate at first, not even as Pippa tugged her closer to her side; a fake, deeply uncomfortable smile plastered on her face. Hecate had to clear her voice rather loudly for him to take notice of her presence.

He looked up at her, immediately taken aback, unsure of how to address her given her outwardly severe and impenetrable demeanor. It was clear he was more attuned to witches like Pippa, who were warm and inviting, all smiles and cheer, and sometimes too nice for their own good.

Hecate had tried not to grin with satisfaction at being a few inches taller than him–as she had worn her tallest shoes for this exact purpose–and made it a point to always appear as if she were looking down at him. A mere insect in her eyes whom she could squash with the slightest flick of finely boned a wrist.

It wasn’t until everyone had taken their places at the table and dinner had been served that her patience would finally start to wane.

He was far more annoying than Hecate imagined; always had an opinion to express and often interrupted others, especially women. Typical male, she thought, so naturally assuming that what they had to say was at all important. If Hecate could roll her eyes back into the very depths of her skull, she would.

It wasn’t until Hecate couldn’t stand to hear him prattle on about Wizardball for another second that she interjected, tongue sharp and concise:

“Do you ever stop talking?” It earned her a wide eyed expression from Pippa before she clamped down on her pink lips, forming a firm line to stop herself from smiling, or better, laughing.

It was fair to assume everyone else was in a similar state, though Hecate hadn’t cared to gauge her audience.

The man looked equal amounts surprised, sputtered even, before politely–for the first time that night–shutting up. He didn’t dare to look at Hecate, awkwardly adverting his eyes to his plate for fear he’d turn to stone. And with any luck, he would.

Hecate’s barely self-contained smile was nothing less than triumphant. 

 

* * *

 

  
Towards the the end of the evening, Pippa had suggested they get a bit of fresh air, and led Hecate to the back door and out into warm spring night.

They took a leisurely walk through the small gardens that surrounded the premises, mostly keeping quiet as they took in the scenery and the fullness of the moon above them, grateful for a bit of peace from the sociable chattering of the evening.

Hecate watches as Pippa leans in close to a fragrant rose bush, gently bringing the tips of her fingers underneath a bloom and tilting her nose toward it to smell it’s sweet scent.

“I have to say,” Pippa began, continuing her admiration of the flower, “You’ve done an excellent job of keeping not just one particular man, but _all_ men away from me tonight, Hiccup.” Pippa peers over her shoulder at Hecate, who instinctively places her hands behind her back at being observed.

She tries not to redden at the knowing smirk Pippa gifts her, fixing her eyes to the moon just above the gardens instead.

“All I did was attend, they practically distanced themselves,” Hecate imparts. “Spineless,” she adds, a slight hiss escaping from between her teeth. And it was true. It seemed like every man in the room parted like the red sea any time she and Pippa approached.

“Their kind usually is,” Pippa turns to face her, “But I wanted to thank you. I know you didn’t want to come tonight, and you did a marvelous job as my date. Dare I say we might have to do this more often?”

There was a strange hitch to Pippa’s voice that Hecate couldn’t quite decipher, but her smile was warm, almost dizzyingly so; her dark eyes giving the clear night sky something to be envious of, Hecate thought.

Wanting to clear her mind, and unsure of how to process the gratitude Pippa was awarding her (not to mention the interesting implications of her last statement), Hecate quickly changes the subject. “Why did you tell them we had been _‘teenage sweethearts?_ ’”

Pippa’s demeanor shifts to one of nonchalance, giving Hecate a half shrug before looking away. “Oh, I don’t know. It just seemed like the thing to say, I suppose.”

Hecate had wondered–no, feared–that somehow Pippa had known of her adolescent feelings towards her all along.

The air became awkward and tense when Hecate didn’t afford her with a follow up response.

Pippa lets out a nervous giggle at Hecate’s obvious apprehensive attitude. “I know at least one of us was a bit smitten back then, anyway.” Still unable to meet Hecate’s yes, she lifts a small, wistful smile up to the night sky.

Hecate’s eyes blow wide as her worst fear comes to fruition, her body growing stone stiff and her skin pricking. She ponders whether it would be rude to leave the party without Pippa. Surely no one else here would miss her presence. The men would downright rejoice.

“Hiccup!” Pippa gasps out suddenly, causing Hecate to jump half way out of her skin as Pippa wraps an arm around her slim waist and pulls her into her side.

Hecate tries not to think about it, fails not to; thinks about warmth and softness and the light floral scent of her skin.

Pippa is pointing enthusiastically up at the sky, the movement enough to draw Hecate’s mind away from the unanticipated rush of contact. “Look! A shooting star! You have to make a wish,” Pippa says, looking to Hecate expectantly.

By the time Hecate had gathered her wits and squinted at the heavens, the star had already passed by, missing it entirely.

“I’m afraid you were the only one who witnessed it, therefore it’s your wish to make.”

Pippa gives her a little half smile before her eyes close.

Hecate takes the opportunity to openly appraise her features, her expression relaxed and serene. She tries not to shiver at the feeling of Pippa’s hand around her waist, how her fingers dance along the velvet of her dress as the seconds continue to tick by in silence.

Once finished,  Pippa cracks one eye open at Hecate. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I wished for?”

Hecate feels the beginnings of a grin tug at the corners of her mouth, but keeps it at bay. She wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice. “I believe a long time ago someone informed me that I’m not supposed to, that it hinders the chances of the wish to come true if you were to reveal it.”

Pippa’s smile grows fonder, delighted that Hecate remembered. “Quite right,“ she says. “But sometimes…” pausing, she lowers her register to an almost intimate whisper, as if to divulge a secret, “with very stubborn wishes, you need to give it a little push in the right direction.”


	2. Unsuspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fake Married / Unexpected Virgin
> 
> Government Agent AU. Pippa and Hecate are partners who go undercover as a married couple, but Pippa uncovers more about her partner than the case they're working.
> 
> Rating: M

Pippa would be lying if she said there hadn’t been something curious between them from the very start, though it would be hard for anyone else to have seen it.

They fought like the dickens the first few months of their partnership, always butting heads over the most menial of things, neither one of them willing to admit they might be wrong for the sake of their own ego.

Hecate had been convinced Pippa wasn’t ready for field work, dismissing the fact that she had been top of her class and had several criminal psychology degrees.

At one point they’d even demanded to be transferred or assigned a different partner, one who was more suited, only to be reprimanded by their superior about how they _are_ suited, to figure things out like responsible adults and to stop letting petty personal issues get in the way of doing their job.

Things did calm down, eventually. Pippa slowly learned about Hecate—that is, when she would allow herself to open the door just a crack. The most helpful bit of information she acquired being that Hecate isn’t all that she seems to be, that there is a real person underneath that hard exterior, and it gave Pippa hope that maybe this working relationship could be salvaged after all.

One night after working numerous hours researching a specific case, Pippa had dragged Hecate out to a pub to let off some steam. She knew Hecate more than likely wasn’t the pub-going type, cause neither was Pippa, but she craved a drink, and her overworked partner looked like she could use one too.

She couldn’t tell if Hecate wasn’t much of a drinker or if it had been stress induced, cause the strained emotional upheaval that sprung from her mouth after ingesting only a single pint was unexpected, to say the least.

Pippa had heard about the operation that went wrong several months ago, but never knew who had been involved, had no idea that Hecate’s partner had been tragically killed. She got the sense that she blamed herself for what had happened.

Suddenly she understood why Hecate had been so irrationally opposed to her at the start, had been so withdrawn and often times rude. She was still in mourning, quite possibly even traumatized. She hadn’t been ready to accept someone else coming into her life and filling her previous partner’s shoes. It was hard for Pippa not to feel terribly for her, but she made certain Hecate knew she didn’t pity her.

A palpable shift occurred between them after that. It was easier for Pippa to admire Hecate’s fierce dedication to the job, and Hecate began to trust Pippa’s instincts more and give her credit when it was due. They were different as individual people, but their issues had always been more steeped in miscommunication than being opposites.

And if Pippa thought the first year of their partnership was the real challenge, she’d be wrong. Because for Pippa, going undercover as a married couple was going to prove much tougher for completely unforeseen reasons.

When Hecate asked why Pippa had been chosen to pose as the successful business owner over her, they simply stated that they chose who they thought would be the most convincing, and who would be able to keep up in terms of social interaction.

Hecate hadn’t dared look over at Pippa, who without a doubt was wearing a very smug look, not even when she  gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat and leaned in to quietly comment, “No need to worry, I’m positive you’ll make a very convincing trophy wife.”

While she had only been teasing, Pippa eventually found out that Hecate had every intention of making sure that she was exactly that, for all _intents_ and _purposes._

 

* * *

 

 

The house they were set up in was extravagant—to the point where Pippa had to remind herself she was here to work and not on holiday—in a neighborhood full of stuffy rich people that they were soon to meet in a large gathering at what was now “home” for the time being. The surrounding neighbors had been invited to what was more of a party than a house warming, full of every high end brand of liquor you could imagine.

But Hecate and Pippa wouldn’t be nearly as relaxed as their guests. This was their chance to get to know the community a little, to ask questions and get a read on some of the more suspicious characters in attendance, all while assuming their roles as just another well off married couple.

It was decided that Pippa would do most of the talking, since she was more adept at conversational steering, while Hecate was better at observation and picking up on physical means of communication. She was practically a bloody human lie detector, a skill Pippa often marveled at.

Though what Pippa didn’t expect was for her lie detector of a partner to be draped over her throughout the evening, with a delicious red cocktail in the hand that wasn’t always on her shoulder, or her hip, or god forbid her thigh; so lightly that if Pippa weren’t already hyper aware of Hecate she may never have noticed. She tried not to let her eyes linger to the black manicured hand that would occasionally flex and scrape lightly at the material of her pant leg.

And only Pippa knew that Hecate’s drink was really just cranberry juice and water, but that didn’t stop it from making quite the convincing impression on Pippa, who barely recognized her normally restrained partner. She couldn’t recall a single instance since knowing Hecate where her hair wasn’t up in that too tight bun. She had had no idea of it’s actual length, had been practically stricken when she first laid eyes on her earlier, bewildered that all that marvelous hair could fit so neatly on top of her head.

Pippa had been glad she worn a nice, crisp white suit that night, because it was much easier to come off as unaffected when she could hide her perspiring and unsteady hands in her pockets.

She had considered taking a few of her own liberties with public displays of affection, but decided that risking tipping Hecate off her delicate axis for the sake of a little competitive fun wasn’t a wise idea in their current situation.

The evening had ended with little incident, as well as little to go on in terms of possible suspects.

 

* * *

 

Pushing her magenta reading glasses up the bridge of her nose, Pippa sat down to begin writing up a report of the evening. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table and wiggles her thick sock clad feet, happy to be out of those dreadful heels and for the silence that had befallen the exceedingly large house.

Hecate was perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of a large television, reviewing the video footage they’d manage to capture that night, looking for any peculiar behavior from their guests.

Pippa’s eyes lingered on her partner in front of her, having forgone her party dress and now donning a floor length silk robe with intricate lace detail. Occasionally a bit of leg would peak out from beneath it, and Pippa’s skin would itch with the possibility of Hecate having nothing on under it.

She almost resembled something out of a steamy romance novel.

 _“Don’t think about bodice rippers,”_ Pippa thought, _“Don’t you dare.”_

Is this how she dressed while in the privacy of her own home, she wonders. And Pippa did wonder, wondered about so many things when it came to her partner, who was still such an enigma to her; so different from herself, who often couldn’t shut up at the best of times. Pippa shook her head.

Did she have a lot of sexual partners? Would she entertain them in this kind of dress? Legs crossed on a plush sofa and come hither eyes?

What was her favorite flavor of ice cream?

Pippa sighs, removing her glasses to rub her tired eyes.

She’d always found Hecate attractive, had always been interested in knowing her, really knowing her, even when they weren’t getting along, and spending time with her like this was revealing to Pippa just how much she craved that.

And if this is the path her mind was going down after only their first day here, Pippa feared how she was going to get through the others with a clear head.

“How did you come up with ‘Hiccup’?”

“Pardon?”

Hecate twists around, leaning forward on her hands just enough to give Pippa a tantalizing view of her cleavage as her robe dips and opens just a fraction. She tries to resist the urge to bite her lip, tries to concentrate on the sound of Hecate’s voice, on her report, anything at all before her behavior is questioned.

“In front of Mr. Donnelly, you called me ‘Hiccup’, in what I assume was meant to be a term of endearment, though I don’t know how. Seemed arbitrary.”

Pippa titters. “Well, going off of how many virgin cranberry cocktails you consumed tonight.”

Hecate rolls her eyes, “Hilarious, I’m sure. But if you’re planning on springing more unorthodox ‘pet names’ on me, let me know beforehand so that I’m not confused.” Hecate says, turning back to her footage and hitting the resume button on the remote.

Pippa smiles, finally returning to her report. “Whatever you say, dear.”

 

* * *

 

The days pass by, some quicker than others, much to Pippa’s relief.

She tried to pour every last ounce of her energy into finding out who the culprit in these disappearances was, because the sooner she did, the sooner they could put the final nail in the coffin and escape this place.

The sooner she could escape Hecate.

 _“If I have to see her in that black negligee one more time,”_ Pippa thinks, as she hears Hecate enter the bedroom from behind her.

Pippa’s resolve empties as she finds that it is indeed said black negligee.

“Must you wear that every night?”

Hecate looks down at herself, briefly fingers the ends of her night wear.

The confusion on her face is evident when she looks back up, clearly not understanding why she’s being questioned rather harshly by her partner. “What do you mean?”

Pippa places her hands on her hips and takes a breath, trying to get her agitation under control. “Don’t you have any… ‘proper’ pajamas?” She gestures to her own clothes, an old bubblegum pink t-shirt that read “Blondie” across the chest and sensible shorts.

Hecate adverts her gaze, her fists balling at her sides. “I was just trying to play the part.”

“There’s no need to ‘play the part’ when it’s only us.”

Hecate blushes. Pippa wishes she wouldn’t.

Hecate is a headstrong and highly intelligent woman, one of the very best in her field, but seeing her blush is far more than Pippa is equipped to handle, and she’s currently in a line of work that could see her dead.

She steels herself, rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers before summoning a less than genuine smile.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to be short with you. It’s silly, really.”

Hecate looks at her, uncertainty in her dark eyes. “If it makes you…uncomfortable, I can—”

Pippa waves her off. “Please, wear whatever you’d like,” she insists in her lightest, most polite voice. If Hecate believed she was unbothered then maybe Pippa will fool herself into thinking she is as well.

They both crawl into bed–each on the far end of either side—and turn the lights out. They lay in silence, turned away from one another. Pippa tries to fall asleep with little luck, dancing images of Hecate in her minds eye.

It’s only a few more days, she tells herself, in attempt to ease her currently enfeebled psyche. Just a few more days and they’ll be finished here. They can each go back to their normal lives where Pippa won’t have to be tortured by her partner in indecent garments every night (or at times, for a portion of the day in that fashionable one piece swimming suit with the plunging neck line that Pippa had to throw herself into their swimming pool just to escape).

Soon there will be no more shy cheek kisses, no more soft utterances of “darling” or chilled, timid hands clasping her own. Just normal behavior. Normal _them_. Normal _life_.

Pippa disliked that she felt a sense of unrest at that last thought, and tried to bury it deep down within herself.

“Do you not like it?” Hecate asks quietly in the dark of the room. Pippa almost didn’t recognize her voice, thinking for a moment that she’d imagined it.

She slowly turns to glance in the direction of the voice.

Hecate was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes gleaming in the sparse moonlight the room afforded them.

“What?” she questions softly, wondering what Hecate could possibly be talking about that would cause her to be visibly upset, a sight Pippa found greatly unsettled her.

“The night gown. Do you hate it?”

Pippa didn’t know how to answer. Did her request that Hecate wear something else really upset her this much? She knew Hecate was weirdly sensitive about her wardrobe, but this seemed a bit ridiculous, even for Hecate.

“I… I wouldn’t say that I hate it, no,” Pippa carefully answered.

Hecate finally meets her eyes. “But you don’t like it. You’d prefer I wore something else.”

Pippa was beginning to worry that maybe Hecate was taking this job—posing as her wife—a little too seriously.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, it’s a very…lovely garment. It really…suits you.” Pippa swallows against a dry throat. She wants to comfort her partner as best she can but was having trouble assessing what Hecate needs from her.

“In the right light I can practically see right through it, even.” It’s out of her mouth before Pippa can stop it.

Pippa couldn’t look at her after that. She waited for Hecate to chastise her, to call her a pervert and kick her out of bed, was sure she was about to get a searing lecture about how her behavior qualifies as sexual harassment.

But the lecture never comes.

“I had hoped you would,” Hecate whispers, with an edge of longing in her voice that would have sent Pippa to her knees if she were upright.

Heat quickly encompasses Pippa’s entire body, her heart rate increasing by the second as she realizes Hecate had wanted her to have a reaction to her, wanted Pippa to look at her and feel enticed.

If she thought not reaching out and ravishing the woman was difficult before, it was now near unfathomable.

Pippa was positive that having sex with your partner—and while on the job, no less–was frowned upon. But thankfully for Pippa, she had never been the best with rules and regulations or people’s stupid ideals, and certainly not when they got in the way of something—or in this case, someone she wanted.

She perches up on her elbow and glides the backs of her fingers reverently down the side of Hecate’s cheek, braces herself as she gives into her desire to softly ghost them over bare lips that Hecate parts instinctively; feeling her gasp lightly against them.

Pippa’s heart makes it’s way into her throat. “Tell me to stop,” she says, unblinkingly.

Pippa waits, her stomach in knots over either scenario that could unfold with a simple word from Hecate.

Hecate simply stares, eyes flittering to Pippa’s lips as she breathes out, “I could never.”

There wasn’t a thing in the world that could have stopped Pippa from reaching out and greedily grabbing Hecate’s face with both her hands to finally press their mouths together, wanton and desperate for her, relieved that her enthusiasm was matched equally by Hecate as her lips hungrily caressed Pippa’s own.

Hecate makes a noise when Pippa licks into her mouth, and her hands run up under her shirt to encase her back, almost as if holding onto Pippa for dear life.

An absolutely divine shiver ripples up through Pippa’s spine when Hecate’s nails begin to scratch lightly, and she wants to tell her to scratch harder, as hard as she pleases, but Pippa simply can’t fathom leaving her mouth to do so.

Their legs entwine and they writhe against one another until Pippa rolls Hecate on top of her, knees on either side of her hips. Their chests press together, their mouths never ceasing, Pippa’s hands in Hecate’s dark cloak of a mane.

Pippa allows her hands travel to Hecate’s front and cups a breast in each, a sense of relief flooding her at finally being able to touch what she had only been privy of seeing for so many long, exhausting days. This elicits a gasp and then a whine from Hecate, finally breaking from Pippa’s mouth to look down at her with searching eyes, full of heat and wonder.

“Do you like that?” Pippa asks, eyes heavy-lidded and voice low, dripping with arousal.

“Ohh, yes,” Hecate moans out quietly as she sits up and tilts her head back, pushing her chest out further for Pippa to continue her caress; her thumbs rubbing over hardened nipples to coax out more from Hecate.

As her fingers dance over the delicate pattern of lace that adorns and conceals Hecate’s breasts–currently the only thing standing between her and soft, bare skin–Pippa grins as an idea springs to mind.

Pippa leans in to offer a dazed Hecate a none too sincere, “Sorry, darling,” and in an act of what Pippa will later refer to as a righteous act of revenge, she forcefully rips open the front of Hecate’s black negligee, reveling in the satisfying tearing sound that greets her ears as pliant breasts bounce freely in front of her.

To say Hecate had gasped would be an understatement, for she had downright squealed, a sound Pippa would never believe came from her partner if she hadn’t been there to witness it herself.

Pippa cups Hecate’s newly freed breasts, bringing her thumbs up to run the pads over the her naked and aroused nipples. “Mmm, that’s better, isn’t it?” Pippa hums, pressing herself forward to take one in her mouth, laving it with her tongue before noisily sucking it.

Hecate latches onto Pippa’s head, cradling her to her chest as her breath starts to come quicker, starts to become ragged, the sensation overwhelming in it’s intensity.

“Pippa…” Hecate half moans, half chokes out.

Pippa feels a hand at her arm and chest, more pawing at her than trying to push her away.

“Pippa, wait, I…I must tell you something.“

“What is it?” Pippa mumbles absentmindedly when she detaches herself, trading Hecate’s breast for her long, pale neck instead.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Hecate confesses in a rush.  
Pippa stops, leans back and raises a suggestive eyebrow. “You mean with a woman?” She prods Hecate in her side to tease, grins when she squirms.

Pippa was positive no man could ever be enough for a someone like Hecate, and she considered it an honor to be chosen to put them all to shame.

“No, not quite,“ she mutters, looking anywhere but at Pippa.

Pippa blanches, sits up on her elbows. “You… You mean…?”

“It’s ridiculous, I know, pathetic for a woman my age.” Hecate sighs exasperatingly, lifting herself up off of Pippa’s lap, “I’d understand if you’re no longer interested.”

Pippa comes to as Hecate sits beside her, tugging at the remains of her ripped nightgown to cover her exposed chest.

She places a cautionary hand on her bare knee. “Hecate, it isn’t any of those things. I admit I’m surprised, but it hardly changes how I…” Pippa’s eyes soften, a smile making it’s way onto her round face, “It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I’d like to continue if it’s still what you want. ”

Pippa’s smile widens when Hecate glances up at her with large, curious eyes, clearly having not expected her to take the confession so well.

“Really?”

“Of course. I may take things a bit slower than I had originally intended, though,” Pippa says while gesturing to her torn nightgown.

Pippa felt warmth grow inside her chest as Hecate gave her a breathy laugh, a rare sound to hear from her usually stoic partner.

“How considerate of you.”

Pippa wastes no time in pulling Hecate back into her lap, taking particular delight in her small gasp of surprise at the move.

“But that only applies to the first orgasm. I can’t guarantee I’ll be as gentlemanly about the others.”

“The o-others?” Hecate sputters, bewildered.

Pippa grins, feral. “I do hope you remember your training, darling, because I believe we have a very long and rigorous night ahead of us.”


	3. Mirror to Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hecate and Pippa like getting off at the same time.  
> Rating: M  
> Content warnings: Mutual masturbation

Aside from your every day ‘mirror call,’ mirrors can be very clever things, capable of far more uses than one might imagine.

You can enchant them for all sorts of purposes, from relaying old memories, to capturing current happenings, or for more insidious intentions such as trapping a person inside of one.

That compact you always seem to keep handy? With a flick of the latch your lover is never more than a whisper away.

Yes, mirrors can have some ‘fun’ uses, but the last thing Pippa Pentangle thought she’d be doing on a Friday night was enchanting her old antique hand mirror to receive calls from Hecate… from the comfort of her own bed.

Neither of them anticipated for things to unfold the way they did, even if Pippa knew she was being a god awful tease to poor Hecate, but she couldn’t help it. She had never been good with distance, and was even worse when it came to her voracious appetite for physical intimacy with the one she cared most about.

Pippa wanted attention, Hecate’s full, undivided attention and she just couldn’t tell herself no.

It helped that Hecate appeared very interested, unable to remove her eyes from Pippa as they followed every movement of her pink-tipped hands; every path and curve they traveled down, more than curious as to where they’d take her.

The first time it happened, only Pippa reached orgasm. She’d encouraged Hecate to touch herself if she wanted to - and occasionally noticed her doing so after relenting from grasping at her dark green sheets, but in the end had insisted it wasn’t necessary for her to finish, that watching Pippa take pleasure in her own body was more than enough for her.

Pippa had let it go, accepted that Hecate had gotten something out of it, and decided she didn’t want to push her to do anything she wasn’t ready for.

The second time it’d happened - and much to Pippa’s excitement, Hecate exhibited a bit more courage

“I’ll do my best to pace myself this time,” Pippa said, a slight sheepish quality creeping into her voice at her own zeal during their previous encounter. “I’d really like it if we could come together…”

Hecate’s eyes widened in the mirror, almost seeming to glow, and Pippa knew she was reminiscing about the last time they were together over winter break.

They’d gotten to spend Yule together in a quaint cabin in the wilderness, just them for a couple days before Pippa had to answer to her own family’s festivities over the weekend.

It had been bitter cold outside, with snowfall seeing no reason to cease, but the fire inside was warm; warm enough for them to spend half their time learning each other’s bodies in front of the dancing fire light for as long as their stamina allowed.

And it was during this scandalous getaway that they - or more specifically, Hecate, discovered the gratification of coming simultaneously.

It was always intense, a deep dive into a pool of uninhibited emotion and sensation, and it always made Pippa feel a scant bit proud. After all, coming together wasn’t always an easy feat, but they both found it to be worth the extra effort and exertion.

However, reaching that peak together over a mirror call may prove to be a whole new challenge.

“Hecate? Would that be alright?”

She watched as Hecate’s eyes lingered about her surroundings, before wetting her lips and replying with a low but self-assured _yes._

Pippa shouldn’t have been surprised by how things seemed to escalate at a quicker pace this way, should have known that watching Hecate arch into her own hands would bring her to the edge several times before Hecate was ready for her, it taking all of Pippa’s mental strength to ease off. To wait.

She mumbled words of encouragement, told Hecate just how beautiful and desirable she was, _just like that_ , at the mercy of her own fingers. Told her how badly she wants Hecate to come, _needs_ her to come.

Relief flooded Pippa as the sound of Hecate’s breathing became deeper, more ragged, before slowly coming quicker, her voice hitching higher with each inhale. Pippa could feel her own impending orgasm playing to Hecate’s rhythm, winding itself until it was completely entwined with hers, gripping tighter and tighter until they finally broke apart in unison.

Once the impact had worn off some, Pippa’s brow furrowed when she turned to see her mirror had gone mysteriously dark.

Feeling a bit dazed and still very much weak-limbed, she did her best roll and leaned towards the object. “Is everything alright in there?” Pippa asked, tapping the glass experimentally.

Pippa stifled a laugh when the glass was suddenly jostled and quickly put right again, a blushing Hecate coming back into view.

“Everything is fine.”

“Mhmm,” Pippa hummed, knowing full well that she’d knocked it over in a fit of passion. “I’m sure you are.”

A knowing grin took form on Pippa’s face, one that was not at all missed by Hecate, who looked away before her own version of it soon grew to it’s full extent across her sharp features.

Yes, being away from each other for a large portion of the year did prove difficult, but with the convenience of mirrors, Pippa trusted that at least part of the frustration could be lessened, and maybe even have a little bit of fun every once in awhile too.


End file.
